ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Epocle Parge (film)
''Epocle Parge ''is a science-fiction buddy-comedy adventure film directed by Steven Spielberg and produced by Jim Carrey. It was released on October 13, 2023 by 20th Century Fox and distributed by Regency Enterprises. The film centers around whimsical Reinhard (played by Craig Robinson) discovering a time traveling helmet built by scientists in 1976 in the Grand Canyon and when his friend Judas (played by Jack Black) is amazed at the invention, they have a time-traveling adventure. But it will also lead to huge consequences created by the evil mastermind named Raoul (played by Dwayne Johnson). Cast * Craig Robinson as Reinhard - a whimsical fellow from Massachusetts that on his trip to the Grand Canyon, discovers a time traveling helmet and become fascinated with it. (The film's main protagonist) * Jack Black as Judas - Reinhard's best friend and sidekick that finds the time traveling helmet with, leading to their adventure. (The film's deuteragonist) * James Franco as Hugo - the first scientist who invented the time traveling helmet back in 1976. When the consequences happen after time traveling, he helps Reinhard and his friends setting things right. (The film's tritagonist) * Jim Carrey as Perseus - named after the Greek hero and slayer of monsters, is a silly, outright, playful troublemaker. Sometimes he causes trouble with Reinhard and his friends, but he always tries to help them. (An anti-hero) * Dwayne Johnson as Raoul - evil, intelligent, and cunning, he causes the consequences from Reinhard's time-traveling adventure and prepares to rule time for himself. (The film's main antagonist) * Gabriel Iglesias as Ralph - a tragic dimwit who simply fails Raoul's orders when all he needs is attention and friends. (The film's tragic anti-villainous secondary antagonist) Synopsis Raoul is plotting a conspiracy involving the laws of time with the help of his henchman Ralph. With the time traveling demobilizer, they can cause any trouble after someone has traveled through time. They look over the plan and how it's going to turn out: the whole world bowing down before Raoul. Meanwhile, in the Grand Canyon, Reinhard discovers a time-traveling helmet with his friend Judas. They activated it, and for the first time using it, they say to its voice command to take them to Germany 1941. As the helmet takes them there, they find themselves in the event known as World War II. As they see Nazis coming their way, Reinhard and Judas go hide in an abandoned bunker. They become fascinated by the time traveling helmet and plan to do more adventures with it. When they go meet Hugo and Perseus 4 days later, the scientists explains the function of the time traveling helmet known as the Epocle Parge. Perseus laughs at this, thinking that it's a time warping bowl. But as they test it, they see that a time paradox comes this way and Hugo is worried about it. As Reinhard apologizes, they decide to fix everything. Things gets worse 3 weeks later when Raoul implants a time bomb inside the earth's core with a giant drilling vehicle. As it explodes after Reinhard and his friends coming back from a trip to Malibu in 1221, things got messed up. Now all they have to do is find Raoul, destroy the time bomb, and restore everything back to normal. Category:Science fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:Films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Regency Enterprises Category:Live-action films Category:Live-Action Category:Time Travel Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:2023 films Category:2023 Category:Buddy films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:2020 films Category:XxDinoFlamerxx's Ideas Category:PG